Anga
Anga is a character who appears in the Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard. She becomes the sixth'' member of The Lion Guard and takes Ono's place as ''the keenest of sight ''in Season 3. Background Personality Anga is an amiable eagle who's willing to put herself in danger to defend the Pride Lands. However, she's not known for being talkative. She's shown to be very blunt and not easily impressed or amused, often staying silent even when others address her. However, her “whatever” attitude is shown to be mainly a front, and once she's opened up to someone, she is an amiable bird with a brave heart, ready to enter a dangerous situation to defend her home. She is capable of working alone or in a group, and selflessly gives it her all. Like most other birds, Anga greatly admires Hadithi and is frequently starstruck in his presence, getting excited about the idea of working with him. Physical appearance Anga is a medium-sized martial eagle with purple and white feathers. She has a small, black beak and blue eyes, as well as gray talons with black claws. Abilities * '''Skilled Combatant:' As a member of the Lion Guard, Anga is a capable combatant. * Animal Eyesight: Anga has the best eyesight in the Lion Guard, as her vision is the strongest of the group, and she is able to see at far distances. Anga's eyesight is (possibly) even superior to Ono's. * Flight: As an eagle, Anga is able to fly at very high altitudes. She can also fly above the clouds; a feat that even Ono could not achieve. * Animal Strength: Although not as strong as Beshte, Kion, and Fuli respectively, Anga is proven to be able to carry a teenage Kiara with her talons in the air. in "Battle for the Pride Lands", with help from Hadithi, Anga was also able carry Simba, and Nala (an adult lion and lioness respectively) in the air with little effort. * Animal Speed: Anga is the second fastest member of the Lion Guard, due to her being a flyer. She is proven to be even faster then to Ono; as demonstrated in "Battle for the Pride Lands". * Animal Agility: Anga has amazing agility, as she is able to make quick turns and quick dives to be able to pull up easily when diving. Role in the series Fire from the Sky When the Lion Guard can't figure out who is behind all the fire falling from the sky due to Ono explaining that egrets like him cannot fly that high to figure out, Beshte gets his friend Anga to help them. Anga spots the vultures and shoos them away. She reports back to the guard and Kion thinks that they should get all the birds to help. Ono says that they should get Hadithi to help too, Anga goes with Ono to get Hadithi. The Lion Guard and Anga locate Hadithi talking to a flock of birds and Anga is very excited to meet him; Ono tells him that the Pride Lands needs his help so the three birds fly off. Hadithi and Kion ask the other birds for their help until Ono spots the vultures. Kion gives his order and all the birds fly off to stop the vultures from taking over Maumivu Thorn Patch. While fighting the vultures, Anga becomes wounded during the fight; Ono grabs her and tries to lift her, but she is too heavy for him. Hadithi swoops in underneath her but is attacked by the vultures himself. He falls to the ground, and Ono is able to slow Anga's descent. Although trapped in a thorn bush, Hadithi is otherwise safe and manages to get himself out of the thorns. However, the birds in the sky need a leader, and Hadithi knows that Ono and Anga can do it. They take to the sky and finish their mission, rounding up the vultures and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders, Hadithi gets out of the thorn bush and Kion thanks the birds of the Pride Lands for their help. Ono asks if Anga liked working with them, and Anga claims that she could get used to it. Battle for the Pride Lands Anga warns the Lion Guard about the Outlanders attacking. Years later Anga is with the Lion Guard and Jasiri watching Kion roar. Soon King Simba and Rafiki come by. Simba claims that it's time to defeat Scar once and for all. That night all of the Pride Landers are gathered at Pride Rock. Ono explains to Anga that Simba, Nala and Kiara are trapped. Anga carries Kiara off of Pride Rock. They soon get Hadithi to help Simba and Nala. Soon Scar appers on Pride Rock in fire and the herds panic. They all soon don't wanna fight but then Janja comes. He says that the roar could possbliy defeat Scar once and for all. The next morning the team is ready to go fight. Kion and the Lion Guard go inside the volcano while everyone else fights the rest of the army. When the guard comes out Kion claims that Scar is defeated. Ono soon starts to lose eye sight. They go the Lair of the Lion Guard to check Ono out. Kion also gets checked because of his scar. Rafiki along with Makini and the royal family are there to help. Rafiki suggets to go the Tree of Life and get cure for Kion and Ono. Anga soon becomes the new Keenest of Sight while Ono becomes the Smartest. They soon adventure out of the Pride Lands. The Harmattan Anga helps the rest of the Lion Guard find their way through the harmattan while escaping from Makucha and his two leopard cronies. The Accidental Avalanche After Kion accidentally destroys the snow monkeys' home due to the Power of the Roar, Anga finds them a new one after they misunderstood her to which she and the Lion Guard work together Ghost of the Mountains Anga and the rest of the Lion Guard helps fight Chuluun, "the ghost of the mountain" after she notices her scaring away to which she and the rest of the Guard along with the red pandas defeat her. Later, the pack of red pandas bid a farewell to the Lion Guard. Marsh of Mystery Anga and the rest of the guard look for Makini and Ono while the rest of the Lion Guard is attacked by a pack of territorial mongooses. Later while on their wya to find the next stone, Anga then warns Bunga not to follow the glowing lights as they can Dragon Island After meeting a dolphin named Lumba-Lumba, the Lion Guard encounters a vicious Komodo dragon named Ora while in their way to moja kwa moja stone pointing to the next landmark. Anga later sees Ora and the Komodo dragons preparing to eat Lumba-Lumba and helps stop the big lizard by dropping seaweed on him to which the Guard was able to defeat the Komodo dragons and save Lumba-Lumba by bringing her back to the ocean. Journey of Memories Anga helps look for the moja kwa moja stone in the desert. She also helps Beshte when he was burning in the desert. The Race to Tuliza Anga tries to stop a flock of flamingos bothering Kion due to the scar bothering him until Fuli and Azaad find Tuliza for her. However, Kion then realizes that he should leave the flamingos alone so that they can relax in the sea. Friends to the End When Bunga thinks that Kion has been turning evil and his friends tell him that won't happen, Anga soon finds Kion hanging from a tree branch. She tries to reach for him but can't due to the height of the cliff below her. They soon get Yun Mibu to help out. The Tree of Life When Makini is in danger on thin ice, Anga tells the Lion Guard that she can't save her as it can move the ice and cause Makini to float away. Also when Makini loses her staff and Anga is tasked to find it, she is unable to find it. Also, it is then revealed that she cannot see through mountains. The River of Patience The Lion Guard finally arrives at the Tree of Life. Inside the tree, they meet Rani's grandmother Queen Janna Kion tells Janna that he and Ono have come to be healed. Seeing that they have the Mark of the Guard Janna knows that they're from the Pride Lands. Janna asks Nirmala to take a look at Kion and Ono. Janna explains that while healing Ono will be simple, with his remedy being ready in a few days, Kion's ailments will take both time and patience. Wanting to start right away, Kion is led away by Nirmala to begin his healing. Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the Lion Guard around. Rani soon gives them a tour of the Tree of Life explaining that the Tree of Life is special because it's home to every kind of habitat, allowing a wide variety of animals to live in it. Soon Ullu comes up to Rani and she ends the tour. The rest of the Lion Guard finds Kion waiting for a log. Realizing there might be trouble, Kion abandons his task and takes the Guard to the pass to help. The Lion Guard arrives at the pass in a rush and, unable to stop, collides with the Night Pride. Furious, Rani informs them the villains have been defeated already, pointing they're good at protecting the Tree of Life. Rani tells Kion they don't need his help, coldly telling him to stay out of their way, get healed and go home. When the Night Pride begins describing the invaders, the Lion Guard recognizes them as Makucha's Army, quickly realizing they must have followed them to the Tree of Life. Kion tries to apologize, though the revelation angers Rani greatly. Later on, Kion complains to the rest of the Guard, not seeing how falling in a river will heal him and his scar. Touched by his friend's faith in him, Kion agrees to try again tomorrow. The next day Makucha's Army soon comes and attacks the Night Pride. The Lion Guard comes to help and Both teams gather to check on Baliyo, with Nirmala confirming the venom will eventually wear off, much to Rani's relief. Kion spots his flower on the ground and, seeing it got trampled during the fight, begins to tell Nirmala of his failure. However, she tells Kion that getting the flower wasn't the point of the task, noting he still managed to finish it. Bunga and Rani assume this means this Kion has been healed, though Kion doesn't feel too sure, guessing there's still more for him to do. Nirmala agrees with Kion, confirming he has taken the first step and still has a long way to go. Kion pauses to instinctively paw at his scar for a moment before stopping himself, realizing he doesn't feel pain and agrees he just needs patience. Little Old Ginterbong The Lion Guard is relaxing with Rani and Baliyo at the Tree of Life. Kion then arrives at the lake, sporting a mud facial that Nirmala says will help treat the venom in his scar. After washing off the mud, Nirmala notes that while Kion is making progress, he still has a long way to go. However, she tells Ono she can now heal him, saying his remedy is ready. Realizing he will get his eyesight back, Ono gets excited and eagerly follows Nirmala to the Tree of Life to get healed. After they leave, Bunga starts chewing water bugs loudly, annoying Fuli. Baliyo thinks that Bunga chewing is kind of quiet for a honey badger. he Lion Guard makes its way to the Tree of Life to see Ono get healed. Bunga, though, is still hung up over losing the bug-eating contest to Binga Anga's sarcasm inspires Bunga to have a stink contest, leaving the others to find Binga. Inside the Tree Ono gets healed by Queen Janna. Ono is excited to see everyone accept his vision isn't what it used to be. When Ono doesn't see Bunga he questions where he is. Beshte says that Bunga is with Binga and Ono goes to see him. The guard meets Binga and Fuli is shocked that Binga is the friend that wins every contest. The next day Lion Guard is seen resting except for Bunga. Ullu wakes them up and asks them to come help fight Makucha's Army. Anga quickly spots Mama Binturong calling for help, saying Chuluun is attacking her. Though Anga reports not seeing Chuluun, Fuli believes she must have hidden in the snow. As the Guard moves in to help, Ono stops as he wonders how exactly would Granny Ginterbong know Chuluun's name. Thinking it over, Ono stops the Guard as he realizes it's a trap. Going over the clues he's picked up all, Ono realizes Granny is most likely working with Makcuha. Flying overhead, Anga spots the Army making their way to the Tree of Life, proving Ono right as Kion thanks him for his insight, Kion tells Ullu to warn Rani that Granny Ginterbong is a decoy, while he and the rest of the Guard face off against the Army. At the Tree of Life, Rani approaches Ono, having been told by Ullu that he was the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan. Ono mentions that, even if his vision may not be what it once was, he still wants to help as Rani to thank him. Kion agrees with Rani, saying that even if Ono isn't the Keenest of Sight, he is still the Keenest of Insight. Ono glances at the Mark of the Guard on his shoulder before looking up at his friends with gratitude, finally coming to terms with his self-worth and his role as the Smartest, as Kion declares Ono will always be a part of the Lion Guard. Poa the Destroyer Beshte and Anga are seen at the lake watching Ono fly. Ono asks Anga to come with him and see what they can see around the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride are seen outside the Tree, where Besthe learns all the animals fear him. Rani lists to Beshte all the damage that he caused, explaining he is now being called "Poa the Destroyer". Ashamed and guilt-ridden, Besthe agrees he is a destroyer and walks way, looking for a place where he can't scare anyone or destroy anything. Bunga is left confused by it all, noting that everyone always likes Beshte. Hearing this, Ono comes up with a way to help Beshte. He proposes they give the animals a chance to know Beshte, believing they'll like him once they get to know him. Thanking Ono for his insight, Kion and Rani devise a plan: both teams will split, lure the animals to the Tree, and then bring Beshte afterward, allowing them to meet him all over again. Confident that their plan will work, Kion thanks Rani for her help, though she only states that she is just doing her job as both stare at each other warmly. Bunga and Baliyo arrive with Tangaagim and the penguins, apologizing for being late. When Rani then notices Pinguino isn't with them, Baliyo explains that he refused to come. Noting Pinguino was the one who made the biggest fuss over Beshte, Rani stresses that he needs to be present. Kion sends Anga to find Pinguino and Beshte, who quickly returns saying she's found them both. Beshte and Pinguino soon arrive at the Tree of Life, both singing the "Poa" song as Pinguino rides Besthe's back. This surprises the other animals, who wonder why Pinguino is with "Poa the Destroyer". Pinguino then reveals that Beshte saved his life, calling him "Poa the Life Saver". Now convinced of Beshte, the animals ask Pinguino what happened to him, with the penguin explaining how Beshte rescued him after he fell from a cliff. Hearing this, Tangaagim apologizes to Beshte for having doubted him, asking him to save his life one day. Climbing on top of Beshte, Pinguino tells the animals to cheer for "Poa", with all of the animals chanting the name over and over. Bunga points Beshte that the animals are still calling him Poa, though Beshte is fine with the name, now thinking it to be "Poa". Long Live the Queen As Makucha's Army is attacking a family of tigers Kion, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride comes to their rescue. After Makucha's army is dealt with, Ullu appears telling Rani and the Night Pride that Queen Janna wants to see them along with Kion. At the funeral, the rest of the guard tries to cheer up Baliyo by saying how great his grandmother was. They soon prepare for Rani's coronation. Fuli, Nirmala, and Anga sing a song about the queen as the other animals cheer for her. The Lake of Reflection Anga and Fuli try to cheer up Kion when he thinks that he shouldn't lead the guard anymore, Anga soon remembers a flashback when the guard was a lot younger. Anga remembers seeing Kion and Bunga in the middle of a race to the watering hole, with Bunga saying the winner is a rotten egg. Though Bunga wins the race, Beshte emerges from the water, saying he got there first, thereby making him the rotten egg. Bunga is okay with this, noting he still smells like one. Suddenly, Fuli runs up to Kion, saying a hyena is in the Pride Lands stealing an egg. Besthe suggests getting Simba for help, but Kion says they don't have time to get his dad. Realizing it's up to them to save the egg, the group starts running while Anga follows. The hyena is then revealed to be Janja who is seen rolling the egg back to the Outlands. Kion and his friends stop the hyenas and the egg hatches. Inside the egg was a younger Ono who said his first words "hapana," Soon Makucha's Army attacks and they get stopped under Kion's command. Rani notices that Kion can lead after all. Triumph of the Roar At dawn Makcuha's Army is seen attacking the Night Pride when the Lion Guard comes to help. Nirmala says that Kion is healed and the guard wonders if they can go home. Kion says that they need help the Night Pride. Later Makcuha's Army attacks again Anga goes to get Kion, Bunga and Rani. Coming to the rescue Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to blast the bad guys away. Baliyo is disappointed that they didn't get to see more of Kion's Roar. Rani asks if Kion can his friends can stick around. Journey to the Pride Lands The guard asks Kion if he's ready to leave the Tree of Life since he's healed and the badguys are gone. Kion says that Rani has become such a good friend and is tempting to stay. Soon Ullu spots a cheetah making his way to the Tree of Life. The cheetah happens to be Azaad who Fuli met before. Azaad brings Jasiri and Janja to the Tree of Life. They warn the guard that Zira has returned and Kovu and Vitani has fully grown. Rani says goodbye to the guard and thanks them for helping her defend the Tree of Life. Azaad show the guard the fastest way back home. During the journey Kion uses the Roar in many different ways. They soon reach the Oultlands and they are all excited to see Pride Rock. Return to the Pride Lands When the Anga and the rest of the Guard returns to the Outlands on their way back to the Pride Lands, they find out that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life (revealing that this episode takes place after Simba's Pride since Zira). Kion also finds out that Vitani and a group of lionesses has made her own Lion Guard. After having a contest to see which Lion Guard is better, Vitani calls for a Mashindano. Kion gives his leadership role to Vitani. Soon, Askari comes and says that there's another place where they need the Roar. He asks his friends with they were to join him helping the Night Pride. They all agree and Kion becomes the King of the Tree of Life and marries Rani in which Anga is last seen among the other animals attending Kion and Rani's marriage. Trivia * Anga's catchphrase used throughout the episode is "Anga lenga", which means "Aim for the skies" in Swahili. * Anga is a martial eagle, the largest eagle in Africa and one of the most powerful birds-of-prey in the world. * It is revealed that in the episode "The Tree of Life" that Anga cannot see through mountains. Category:Disney characters Category:The Lion Guard characters